This invention relates to a connector for a removable ski boot fastening loop.
Fasteners for ski boots are known comprising a removable loop or ring coupled to an element provided on one side of the vamp, and a lever provided with teeth for engaging the loop and rigid with the other side of the vamp. As the loop must remain connected to the relative element even when the boot is undone, known boots usually comprise a band in a position corresponding with each element, the band being disposed parallel to the edge of the vamp and at a small distance therefrom. In this manner, the band retains the loop and prevents it from separating from the element even when the fastening lever is disengaged.
One disadvantage of this type of fastening loop connector is that the loop is unable to rotate about it anchoring element because of the band, and therefore cannot arrange itself in the direction of traction which the lever exerts upon it.
A further disadvantage is that the insertion of the loop under the band and its connection to the element can be somewhat laborious, especially if the loop is flexible.
A final disadvantage is that the presence of the band alters the linearity of the boot shape and thus constitutes an aesthetically negative element.